Power of the Light
by Curiouswolf
Summary: Long ago Gwyn found a way to save Lordran and its residents permanently from the curse of the undead and Abyss. Unfortunately, it caused the spawn of creatures made of pure darkness. As for the Chosen Undead, he sleeps, waiting for the day someone will awaken him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dark Souls belongs to From Software. RWBY belongs to the late Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. I only own original ideas and/or characters.

Long ago in a land frought with many dangers including dragons, darkness, and demons, there once lived a god. His name was Gwyn and he ruled the land of Lordran. However a great plague was approaching and the darkness was consuming the light. This darkness was called the Abyss, and from the Abyss came Manus.

Manus was the first human, and was the cause of the Abyss. He let the darkness of the Dark Soul he had found in the First Flame twist him into a monster that oozed darkness from every pore. Although, he also created humanity in the process that mutated him. Gywn sent one of his most elite knights, Artorias to try and stop the spread of the Abyss. But the Abyss was just the start.

A plague started sweeping the land as the light started fading. Those inflicted were known as Undead and marked with a Darksign. Those inflicted were cursed to live forever, eventually losing all sense of sanity from dying repeatedly from various creatures and demons that now roamed Lordran. Gwyn had discovered that every human had a piece of the dark soul in them.

To save his kingdom from the undead curse, he decided to use his light soul to seperate the dark soul pieces from all humans. However, this process would take many years to prepare to cover the entire earth, so Gwyn went to the Kiln of the First Flame to prepare the technique. He left his city in the care of his son Gwyndolin, Executioner Smough, and the Dragonslayer Ornstein. After many years of waiting, many forgot the reason Gwyn left, only his son Gwyndolin remembering.

Many did not know in the first place and thought that he simply used his soul to extend the age of fire. Due to this the Primordial Serpent Frampt sought to find powerful undead to replace Gwyn since the fire was still fading. This tale begins when the Chosen Undead enters the Kiln of the First Flame and meets Gwyn.  
_

Korst had made it to the end of his journey, the Kiln of the First Flame. As he stared at the fog wall he thought about all the events that led him here. Oscar freeing him, coming to Lordran, meeting Solaire, ringing the bells, joining the Warriors of Sunlight covenant, meeting Frampt, and obtaining the Lord Souls. He also remembers meeting his love Priscilla the Crossbreed.

He was a knight banished from his homeland for a crime he didn't was a crossbreed imprisoned in her own world with faceless assassins guarding her world. He felt a connection with her through their similar experiences and asked her to come with him back to Firelink Shrine. However, she refused since she had lived in the painted world for most of her life. Korst was heartbroken since he knew he had a duty to fulfill and couldn't stay in the Painted World. He left by giving her the lost doll he had found and in return she gave him a kiss upon his crown before he left for to obtain the Lordvessel and Lord Souls.

He gripped his greatsword that he had found off a corpse in Anor Londo with his hand covered in the matching armor of the knight Black Iron Tarkus. He had met the phantom of the knight earlier while facing the Iron Golem in Sen's Fortress. He now wore it after finding what had happened to the knight.

After his reminiscing was over, he entered the fog wall. He was there, Gwyn standing next to the First Flame. This god is why Korst had went on his journey in the first place. He had lost so many friends on the way, he was ready to finally finish it with the last fight. That is when Gwyn spoke.

"Greetings young Undead," Gwyn spoke in a rasping tone "I see that you have reached the Kiln despite the odds stacked against you."

"Why are you speaking with me instead of fighting me?" Korst questioned in a deep voice.

"It is because I have no intention of fighting you." Gwyn answered simply.

"How are you still sane after linking your soul to the first flame?" asked Korst with a confused tone.

"Linking my soul? Why would I do such a foolish thing?" Gwyn replied.

"But the serpent said that you had linked your soul to the First Flame to extend your age of fire." Korst said.

"First boy, I have learned not to trust the serpents that linger in the dark. Second linking my soul the the Flame would only delay the dark." Gwyn explained.

"So why did you come here?" Korst asked.

"To prepare a more permanent solution to stop the age of dark." Gwyn said.

"How would you accomplish such a thing?" asked Korst.

"Since humans can become undead because of the shards of darkness in their soul, I shall use my Light Soul to cancel out all darkness in the world." Gwyn explained.

"Then what of the Abyss?" Korst asked skeptically.

"The Abyss is nothing but darkness, so I shall give humans extra powers of light to combat the darkness of the Abyss." Gwyn replied.

"What of hollows?" Korst questioned.

"They shall be returned to a young state before they recieved darksign due to the shards of the Light Soul I will implant in them after driving out the shards of the Dark Soul. This will also give them the protection and healing properties of the Light Soul."

"What of the demons in Lost Izalith?"Korst continued his questioning.

"I was hoping you could deal with that actually." Gwyn said.

"Why me?" Korst asked skeptically.

"I was originally going to ask Ornstein before my soul was spread amongst humans, but since you have defeated both him and Smough I think you are more than qualified." Gwyn explained.

"If I am a human I will not be able to wipe them out." Korst said.

"Then I shall infuse a larger portion of my soul into you so you may have enough power to accomplish this task. As for Nito and his kin, they will not be able to survive the absence of the undead. The necromancers that keep them all alive are undead, and Nito has expended too much power. Without his citizens he will wither away in his slumber."

"Then I shall accept the task given to me." Korst replied.

"There is one more thing you should know, the power that I give you will put you to sleep for many years after the task is done. I am not sure how many but I do know that everything and everyone you know will no longer be the same. Take this into account after you wake up from your slumber." Gwyn warned Korst.

"I thank thee for informing me, I will keep this in mind when I wake up. I will now leave for Lost Izalith to deal with the demons. I am slightly confused by this, but I have no complaints if you can cure the curse of the undead." Korst said in response.

After this encounter Gwyn activated the ritual and everything was in chaos for days due to everyone reverting to humans. They slowly figured out what was going on and started to rebuild society. Meanwhile, Korst ousted the demons in Lost Izalith using the high powered protection and healing granted to him by the power of Gwyn's Light Soul shard. After finishing every last demon he could find he trekked to the Crystal Caves to prepare for his slumber.

It would be many years before he would wake back up and interact with the society that grew while he slept. A great evil arouse during his slumber. Gwyn did not think that the darkness he drove out would coalesce into creatures of pure darkness with no souls. The humans that started to build a society learned to fight against the creatures with powerful minerals and powers created by the Light Soul. This has helped the humans survive,  
and even form a military to fight the creatures. One day he will wake back and help drive back the beasts known as Grimm.

AN: Hey guys! This is my first story so please leave reviews for advice. I hope you enjoyed! I do not know exactly when the next chapter will be up,  
but it will be up before the end of July. Unless something unforeseen happens before then.


	2. The Man with the Green Scarf

Disclaimer: Dark Souls belongs to From Software. RWBY belongs to the late Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. I only own original ideas and/or characters.

Korst woke up to darkness. He quickly put his shield on his back and lit his pyromancy flame. As he looked around he saw only one path to take. As he followed that path, he started to feel a breeze through the openings on his helmet. He wondered how the world had changed while he trekked through the cave.  
What had society evolved into, and how they dealt with the Abyss. If they even dealt with the Abyss. As he thought about this, he also started thinking how he would deal with the Abyss. He was the one who protected humanity from the demons, and he would be the one to protect them from the Abyss. Of course this is assuming that the Abyss still threatened humanity.

He finally emerged from the cave into a dark green forest, not disimilar to the forest outside Crystal Caves. As he walked through these woods,  
he wondered how society had changed. How humans interacted with each other, the level of knowledge expected of the common man. He also wondered if he would meet descendants of those he met in Lordran.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something crashing through the woods. He readied his weapon for whatever was coming his way. The creature he was hearing rushed past him fast enough that he could barely comprehend what he was seeing. 'Gwynivere's Tit's!' Korst thought, 'Was that a girl riding a giant bear?!'

Before he could regain his bearings a boy wearing green and looking of eastern descent ran past him towards the girl. "Nora, please wait!" the strange looking boy yelled after the crazy girl. Korst then decided to follow after five seconds of processing what he had just witnessed. He realized that they were the first humans that he had seen in this time. He didn't know what to think yet, so he decided to follow the path of destruction as quickly as possible to ask them some questions.

He had finally caught up to them, but noticed that a group of teens including the one he saw were getting attacked by strange creatures. The creatures reminded him of something, but he ignored it in favor of going to help the first humans he had seen since waking up. As he approached them,  
the male he had seen before took notice of him and informed the others he was coming.

The blond one looked over at Korst and said, "Hey there, could you maybe help us out with this mysterious, armored man?"

Korst replied, "I shall help you if you answer some questions for me later."

"Ooooookay, what kind of questions?" the blond asked suspiciously.

"Simply where I am, the date and year." Korst said.

"Alright, that's not weird at all. But whatever, as long as you help us." The blond said.

Korst nodded his acceptance and started walking towards the giant scorpion that had just burst out of the ice trapping it. The group yelled at him to stop, but he simply lit my pyromancy flame in his right hand. He rolled past the stinger it thrust at him, before parrying the beast's pincers. With its guard down, Korst ignited a Great Combustion that burned all of its right eyes to a crisp. He rolled again under a claw and spotted the group now fighting two large creatures with spikes coming out of their backs and shoulders.

Before Korst could think about helping them, the scorpion like being thrust its tail at me again, forcing me back. I took another look and saw them running towards a cliff with a castle further in the distance. He focused his attention back towards the scorpion and dodged around a claw, took his greatsword with two hands, and chopped off two of the scorpion's legs on the right side. It stumbled for a second, allowing him to climb on its back.

He hefted the ultra-greatsword class weapon and proceeded to cut the scorpion's tail clean off from the base of the beast. He activated his pyromancy flame and finished it off with a Chaos Fireball that melted through the scorpion's shell. He felt no souls being absorbed, which confirmed that he was now human.

Arriving at where the others had already finished their battles, Korst was surprised to see them climbing the cliff. He decided that he better start climbing too, if he wanted answers to my questions. It was quited hard to do in his armor, but his immense strength helped make it much easier.

Korst reached the top to find the group talking to two adults. The adults felt quite powerful, especially the one with the green scarf and grey hair. As he approached them the children seemed surprised, then started pointing him out to the adults.

"Hello there young man, who might you be?" the grey and green one asked.

"My title is Korst." Korst answered simply.

"Just Korst?" the grey and green one asked again.

"Yes, I have never known my surname, nor bothered to make one." Korst answered.

"Well my name is Ozpin, and I would like to offer you an oppurtunity Korst." the man now known as Ozpin said.

"What sort of oppurtunity?" Korst asked suspicously.

"I would like for you to become a teacher at my school." Ozpin presented.

"I do not see what I would teach." Korst said.

"You seem quite proficient in weaponry. While the lady over there, Glynda Goodwitch is good at battle theory, I'm afraid she doesn't use a conventional weapon" Ozpin explained.

Looking at the woman Ozpin pointed out, he could see no outward weaponry. Korst figured that she used magics like Big Hat Logan and Griggs the Sorcerer. Her surname did have the term witch in it.

"How do you know I am qualified to teach, or that I have a want to?" Korst asked.

"Glynda searched you through our network while you were fighting the Deathstalker and didn't find anything. Therefore I be-" "Wait a minute, what is this network, and what is a Deathstalker?" Korst cuttoff Ozpin.

" A network is a world wide system that is mainly connected through advanced devices we call Scrolls. A Deathstalker is the creature you fought earlier"  
Ozpin answered.

"How does the network explain the devices?" Korst asked confusedly.

"These questions can be answered later in the school." Ozpin said.

Korst followed him as he walked towards a metal contraption that was flying! Korst couldn't believe how humanity had progressed. Solaire would have loved to see this. He inwardly sighed as he thought of all his past friends and foes. He decided to leave that behind him when he accepted Gwyn's offer though.

As they reached the school, he wondered how humanity had survived all these years, and why the children didn't have any injuries after fighting without armor. Then he remembered that Gwyn said the Light Soul protects and heals. He must have succesfully completed the ritual then.

With no idea where anything was in this time, Korst supposed he got lucky for society to be so close. He wondered what the future held for him, and what future battles he would fight. He supposed no matter the situation, he would face it head on like always. With this determination, he stepped off the contraption, with no fear in his mind, body, or soul. Then he realized that he never got his original questions to the girl with the blonde hair answered! He supposed he could just ask Ozpin later. With that settled he once again set off into the unknown.

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the really long wait. My computer crashed TWICE while writing this. Sorry if the dialogue is a bit rushed, still need some work with that. If anyone has suggestions, be sure to leave them as a review. I'm gonna release the next chapter before the end of July, but probably earlier than July 20th. Not certain though, have a nice day and enjoy my story!


	3. The Students

AN: Hey guys I thought over alot of the reviews I read, and I realised something I should've on my own. I need to slow the hell down and explain a lot more. Also I will be changing to the first person perspective, since I feel it would be easier to describe things in this perspective. Another update, at some point in the future I am writing a Fairy Tail story. It will be an OC story, but I will focus more on this story. It probably won't be up until after the tenth chapter of this story, so quite awhile for that. There might be some mismatched events, but its a fanfiction. Expect a couple time changes.

Disclaimer: Dark Souls belongs to From Software. RWBY belongs to the late Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. I only own original ideas and/or characters.

I woke up and thought on the events of yesterday, slightly surprised Ozpin had let me in so easily. I have learned to take things as they come though. I don't fully trust Ozpin. He seems like a good person, but then again so did Patches. In Lordran the only ones with truly good intentions were Solaire and Siegmeyer.

Those two were easy to read, and I knew their intentions well. This Ozpin was very hard to read. The teens I saw were pretty easy as well. I could tell that some of the were hiding secrets though. However, I wasn't very curious. Since I'm was to be their weapons instructor, I should just worry about their skills in that regard.

Thinking about Solaire made me wonder if any beings from my time have survived the test of time like I had. Although, I had a large part of a lord soul to help me along. Then I wondered about the creatures who might've survived without one. The Primordial Serpents, I wondered if I would have to deal with their trickery again in this time. I did not want to dwell on such uncertain subjects, as I prefer to deal with things as they came. I focused more on what I needed to do as a teacher.

I thought of my days as a knight, unfortunately I never trained any squires. I suppose I could ask some of the other teachers for help in lesson planning. Perhaps the female with Ozpin could help me with that. I think her given name was Glynda? I'm not sure, I'll just call her Instructor Goodwitch.  
Such strange names in this time.

Anyways, I need to prepare myself for the ceremony later today. Ozpin mentioned that the new teams that the students would be seperated into would be announced today. He also told me that I would be introduced to the students. Apparently I would only teach first year students since this was my first year. Also because I was adjusting to this time. Yes, I had told Ozpin of my situation. I honestly did not care if he knew. It does not affect my position as a suitable weapons instructor. If anything, he's just more curious about me now. Being honest, I believe the only reason he gave me a job so quickly was to keep an eye on me, he seems like the kind of person that likes to know about most things if not everything.

I decided to wear a simple black cloth coat with a high collat, some plain pants that are blue in color, as well as my gauntlets, sword, shield, and shoes I have been told are "loafers". I looked in the mirror to see a man with golden hair and eyes looking back at me. It had been some time since I looked at myself without armor. I had a full beard and mustache now. I combed my hair to the side and trimmed my beard neatly.

I went down to the auditorium where the teams were currently be announced. I quickly shuffled around the side of the crowd until I was almost to the stage. As he showed the last team. He started to mention me.

"This year we will also be gaining a new teacher for a new class. Since it is his first year, he will teach just the newcomers in Weapon Studies and Usage." Ozpin said as he glanced at me as a sign to come on up.

As I started to go up I knew what to say to the students, and I let Solaire's spirit flow through me. "Hello everyone! I hope we can have a jolly year filled with much cooperation between us! I have used many different weapons in the past, and I hope I can help you wield your's with even more skill than you already have." I maybe channeled a bit too much Solaire in that, but I feel it was good enough. "I almost forgot, refer to me as Professor Korst please. Thank you, and have an excellent year!" I finished as Ozpin took the microphone and informed everyone that they could now leave.

I headed to where Ozpin had informed me the cafeteria was to get some breakfast. On my way I got stared at by many of the students I passed.  
I suppose most would be curious about a new instructor, but I haven't see any of the students I saw in the forest yet. Perhaps they were in the cafeteria. I wished to speak with some of my students before classes.

It would be beneficial to know their quirks and oddities, in order to avoid conflicts in class. I know how simple things can be ruined by a small argument. I also realized that it would be good to know their fighting styles right away in order to prepare a lesson better.

As I entered the cafeteria I got myself fluffy discs of what looked like bread, which are apparently called pancakes. I surveyed the cafeteria before walking over to where I saw the group he saw in the woods. As I approached I decided to observe each of them before talking to them.

The first one I looked at was a female with red and black hair, as well as silver eyes. Another girl with orange hair, with green eyes. A male with black hair, a strand of pink in that hair, as well as pink eyes. Another female with yellow hair and lavender eyes. A male with blond hair and blue eyes. A female with red hair and green eyes. Another female with black hair, and amber eyes. Yet another girl with white hair and ice blue eyes. I believe the female with the blond hair was the one I talked to in the forest.

As I reached the table the group was seated at, the one with black and pink hair noticed me and informed the others just like before. "Hey there teach!" the blond female said to me with a smile on her face.

I put on a smile and replied, "Pleasure to meet you in a calmer setting young one." I said calmly.

"No need to be so formal!" the blond said. "I'm Yang, the one with the red hair is Ruby, the one with orange hair is Nora, pinky over there is Ren, amber eyes is Blake, the redhead is Pyrrha, Ice Queen is Weiss, and mister blue eyes is Jaune."

"I am Korst, but you shall know me as Professor Korst as long as you are my students." I replied.

"Um, what weapon do you use Professor?" Ruby asked excitedly. I thought over her question before deciding to answer that he would only pull out his Greatsword from his Bottomless Box. "I use an Ultra-Greatsword mostly, although i have used a variety of other weapons in the past." I answered.

"Could you show me? I've never heard of an Ultra-Greatsword." Ruby said. "I am quite curious as well." Weiss agreed.

"Very well." I replied before reaching into my Bottomless Box and pulling out my Greatsword. "Wow." Ruby said in a hushed excited voice "That thing looks cool! What can it do?"

Slightly confused by her question I asked, "Could you clarify?"

"Ya know, can it like transform into a gun or shoot fireballs?" Ruby clarified. "No, it is simply a giant sword." I said to answer her question.

"Huh, that's nice too I guess." Ruby said. "Not gonna lie, that's kinda lame." Yang said.

"Hey!" I could hear the one called Jaune shout.

"Well, I can shoot various forms of fire out of my hand." I said, hoping to entertain them.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Yang and Ruby said. "So you utilize fire dust in your gauntlets?" Weiss questioned.

"Something like that." I replied, not wanting to reveal my past just yet to the students.

My reason for this was that not only would this make them question my sanity, but it would also make them think about problems that weren't their own. My duty as a teacher was to help the students improve their skill with weapons, and distracting them with my past would only make that harder.

"So what will you be teaching us in your class?" Pyrrha asked.

"I will be improving your fighting styles with your weapons by analyzing them, then correcting any flaws in your attack or any holes in your defense. I have handled many weapons and fought many creatures for years to get to the skill level I am at currently. Therefore, I should be able to help with even the most eccentric weapon." Korst explained, "Even if I have not used the weapon, I should be able to help after I understand how it is meant to be used in combat."

"Can you help me even with my sniper-scythe Crescent Rose?" The one called Ruby asked, I believe that she is slightly obsessed with weapons based off her attitude thus far. Hopefully this means she will be a great student.

"I can help you with your scythe fighting, but not your sniper rifle." I replied, from what Ozpin told me about guns, the closest thing I've used is a crossbow.

"Why can't you help me with my sniper fighting?" Ruby said, looking at me inquisitively. "Yeah I mean its not hard to learn, its just like a rifle,  
but bigger" Yang followed up.

"Well this might surprise you, but I have never held a gun in my life" I replied once more.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked mildly surprised, Blake looked up from what appeared to be a book on something called the White Fang, Nora squinted at me, as if trying to see whether I was telling the truth, Ren raised an eyebrow, Yang's mouth hung open, and Weiss simply looked at me strangely.

Ruby on the other hand looked mortified. "B-b-bu-but how are you a weapon's master if you've never even held a gun?" she asked shocked.

"I simply learned every other weapon, after all we didn't really have guns were I lived." I replied, not wanting to reveal too much.

"Where did you live that you couldn't get a simple gun?" Jaune asked, and then was quickly reprimanded by Pyrrha for prying into a teacher's private life.

"It is okay young one, he is simply curious. That is perfectly normal when meeting a new person. However, at this time I will not reveal my history. I would also appreciate it if you respected your instructor's privacy." Jaune looked ashamed for a minute, but then suddenly Nora asked me a question.

"Why do you keep calling us young, I mean you don't look much older than us." Ren started to remind her what I had just said, but I cut him off.

"No this question is fine, I am sorry if I offended you. But just let me answer by saying that looks can be deceiving." I said with a smirk on my face. "I'll see you later children, I have lessons to plan." As I walked away, I reminded myself to ask Ozpin what all the humans with animal parts were about. That was seriously starting to remind me of Quelaag, and I didn't want my students to see my other Ultra-Greatsword.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I honestly forgot about this. A lot of things happened in my life, and I kinda had to focus on those. However, here it is complete,  
next chapter will feature the first lesson, and Korst's first trip into Vale. I may also have him meet the person I paired him up with. Until then, ta-ta!


End file.
